Students in WDTW Country SILML Volume 3
by Britwitch
Summary: Continuation of
1. Students in LM land - PART FIFTEEN

The friends linked arms and smiled at each other.  
  
" Hold on tight!" Jo yelled as the ten friends took a deep breath and stepped into the mist.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" What is this thing?!" Bertrande screeched against the wind in the tunnel.  
  
" I'll explain later!" Mark shouted back, clutching her hand tightly.  
  
" JO!" screamed Jenny struggling along the tunnel. " I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
" Well rather you then the villagers we've left behind!" Jo grinned at her friend as she pulled a worried looking Guillaume behind her. Once again the length of the tunnel managed to elude the group of friends as they suddenly found themselves walking in thin air and they collapsed in a large heap. They leapt to their feet and span around. Just as before, the Gyratory and the world they had just left were no where to be seen.  
  
Phillipe and Marius were stood staring open mouthed at each other. Like two children who've just seen their first magic trick! Guillaume, Martin and Bertrande just looked rather frightened and confused. Jo, Rosie, Lucy, Jenny and Mark, after making sure that everyone was alright, were busy trying to work out where they were. Jo went to brush down her dress and stopped mid movement. A large grin covering her face, a grin which changed into a triumphant shout. The others turned to stare at her, confused expressions all round.  
  
" What?!" Rosie asked, eyebrows raised, eyes wide open as always.  
  
" Jeans! I'm wearing jeans!" Jo shrieked, practically skipping on the spot, " YES! At last no more dresses!" Rosie, Jenny and Lucy soon joined in the manic jumping about as they too discovered that their long dresses had been replaced by jeans and shirts. The clothes of the other travellers had also changed, causing great confusion more than anything else! Phillipe looked down at his now denim clad legs and frowned, he looked up at Jo who just grinned.  
  
" What are we wearing?!" Marius exclaimed, his usually happy face covered in an expression that lived somewhere between disgust and repulsion.  
  
" They're called jeans and they're great!" Jo smiled, " They're what we used to wear back home all the time…well…I did!" Phillipe gasped.  
  
" You wore trousers!?!?!" Jo rolled her eyes.  
  
" Yes I wore trousers…" She sighed and then thought about what else people back home used to wear, "…trust me…I could have worn a lot worse!" She smiled to herself thinking of how Phillipe would take to them wearing short skirts and strappy tops.  
  
" Not to interrupt or anything…" Guillaume spoke up as he walked up to Jo, " But would someone mind telling me what just happened?!" Martin glanced at Jo nervously from his place next to Lucy,  
  
" Was it…you know…" He took a deep breath before looking around him, "…witchcraft?!" he whispered and Jo laughed her reply.  
  
" Not exactly no!" She smiled and was relieved to see the fear start to fade in the eyes of their new found friends from Artigat.  
  
" So what was it…?" Bertrande asked, walking over to Mark.  
  
" Gyratory." Lucy said matter of factly. Martin shrugged,  
  
" A what…?"  
  
" Well…you see…it's kinda like...no…it's more like…how can I say it…" Lucy started.  
  
" It's a kind of gateway…" Rosie explained.  
  
" When you walk through them you're transported somewhere else…" Jenny continued.  
  
" We've been transported to…well…I'm not sure actually where we are…" Mark looked around once more, trying to find something that would give them a clue as to their location. The group of friends were stood in the middle of a muddy field. No buildings anywhere in sight and what looked like it could be a road running along the far edge of the field.  
  
" Well given the clothing and the fact that we heard a motorbike as we came through the Gyratory I think it's safe to say when we are!" Jo walked off a little way from the group. " My guess is we're in the twentieth century again but where we are…" she shrugged, " Search me!"  
  
" What do you mean 'the twentieth century'?!" Guillaume frowned and Jo walked back to him, she took his hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
" I know it sounds strange but you'll just have to trust us on this one…" She smiled and after a second's thought Guillaume smiled back.  
  
" I don't pretend to understand…and I certainly don't expect you to explain it to me all in one go!" He grinned, " But you must admit…we do deserve some kind of explanation!" Jo sighed and grinned back.  
  
" Ok…you're right…but I'm warning you…what just happened…what we just did…is a little hard to believe!" 


	2. Students in LM land - PART SIXTEEN

" I don't pretend to understand…and I certainly don't expect you to explain it to me all in one go!" He grinned, " But you must admit…we do deserve some kind of explanation!" Jo sighed and grinned back.  
  
" Ok…you're right…but I'm warning you…what just happened…what we just did…is a little hard to believe!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Please…" Bertrande urged, " Just tell us where we are? What happened to Artigat?"  
  
" We've just come through a Gyratory, something none of us are too sure about!" Mark smiled at Bertrande.  
  
" All we do know is that they transport you to another…well…world…" Lucy tried to explain to Martin.  
  
" You see we're not from France…" Jo continued, " Let alone sixteenth century France! We, Rosie, mark, Lucy, Jenny and I are from England and even though Phillipe and Marius are from Paris…they're not strictly speaking from the same country as you…" Jo paused for breath as she tried to find the right words. Even though this was the second time they'd tried to explain just where they had come from, it wasn't getting any easier. " You see we, all of us, well we're from a different time to you…" She turned to Guillaume, Bertrande and Martin, all of whom still looked very confused. " Phillipe…tell Martin when you were born…" Phillipe frowned for a second before speaking.  
  
" I was born in 1780…"  
  
" Marius…when were you born…?" Rosie asked quickly realising what Jo was trying to show.  
  
" Well…it was 1809 but what has that got to do with anything?" Marius glanced down into Rosie's face.  
  
" What about you…Martin when were you born…?" Lucy asked gently.  
  
" Well it was 1538 as far as I'm aware…" he smiled at her gently, confusion still showing in his eyes.  
  
" And we were born in 1981…" Jo said quietly, she looked over to Jenny who had raised an eyebrow. "…or there about!" Jenny had been the oldest of the friends to come through the red gyratory. She was only the oldest by a few months but nevertheless, she was the oldest.  
  
" But that's not possible…" Bertrande started, " You're from the future…four hundred years in the future…" She frowned as she tried to work it out in her head and then gave a little laugh as she grinned at Mark. " Do you realise I'm over four hundred and forty years older than you!"  
  
" Never thought I'd fall for an older woman!" smirked Mark.  
  
" Can we try and keep our minds on the task at hand!" Martin snapped, " Are you trying to tell me that not only have we left behind our village, our families and friends…but that we've left our entire…well…lives too!!?!"  
  
" I wouldn't worry Guerre…" Guillaume spoke, a wicked sparkle in his eye. " From what I remember you didn't have that many friends in Artigat to leave behind!"  
  
" That's enough Guillaume…" Bertrande tried to intervene.  
  
" And I hardly think your family will miss you!" Guillaume gave a little laugh as he saw the anger rising in Martin. Lucy tried to take hold of Martin's hand but he snatched it away,  
  
" And the village will miss you will they Guillaume…" Martin spat out his name, " If they're not going to miss me…I hardly think they'll miss a man who wasn't good enough to be a servant to my family!" Guillaume gave a cry of hatred as he launched himself at Martin. The next thing they all knew the two of them were fighting. Struggling with each other on the ground.  
  
" Martin!" Lucy shrieked as Phillipe and Marius held her back.  
  
" STOP!" Jo screamed and they separated. " What on earth is wrong with you two?! Why are you fighting?! If it was over something important I would understand but any rivalry you had in Artigat should be left there! None of us expect anything more or less from either of you!" Martin and Guillaume stood shuffling their feet, their eyes on the floor like naughty children who've just been given the telling off of their lives. " He started it…" mumbled Guillaume and Jo rolled her eyes.  
  
" Believe me…I, I mean, we all know that you two had…well…issues back in Artigat…how we know is another story…" Martin opened his mouth, "…a story I'm not telling right now so don't even ask Martin!" Martin closed his mouth. " But the problems you had don't exist any more!" Jo smiled gently.  
  
" Any land you had Martin is back in Artigat…so there's nothing he has that you don't Guillaume…" Rosie said kindly.  
  
" He was set to marry Bertrande but now he's not…" Lucy smiled as she took Martin's hand.  
  
" And Bertrande doesn't want him either…" Mark grinned as Bertrande slipped her am around his waist.  
  
" And you…" Jo whispered in Guillaume's ear, " Well…you have more than enough to worry about with a witch who's in love with you!" Guillaume's face broke into a smile and he kissed Jo's cheek.  
  
" I'm sorry…" he sighed, " It's just I'd never met a witch, or people from the future, or travelled through a gyratory before and now that they've all happened on one day…it's a little much to try and comprehend!"  
  
" You're forgiven!" Jo smiled and turned to the others with a familiar look on her face. " Now unless there are any more fights that need to take place…I suggest we get going…"  
  
" Get going where?!" Jenny asked pointedly.  
  
" Anywhere!" Jo grinned as she headed towards the road. " But it'll be dark soon and I don't really want to be stuck out here, wherever it is, in the middle of a field all night!" With a groan of agreement the group followed her and soon they had left their field behind them and were walking along a road that didn't seem to be taking them anywhere. 


	3. Students in LM land - PART SEVENTEEN

" Anywhere!" Jo grinned as she headed towards the road. " But it'll be dark soon and I don't really want to be stuck out here, wherever it is, in the middle of a field all night!" With a groan of agreement the group followed her and soon they had left their field behind them and were walking along a road that didn't seem to be taking them anywhere.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Er…Jo…" Rosie said quietly as she caught up with her friend.  
  
" Yeah," Jo glanced down and smiled without breaking stride.  
  
" Any idea where we are…Jenny, Lucy and I have been trying to work out which musicals had fields in them and other than Martin Guerre we can't think of any…"  
  
" Same here…but I think the fields surround wherever the musical was set, plus that motorbike we heard had to mean something!" Jo frowned as she tried to put it all together in her head. " Those bloody locusts are getting on my nerves!" she cursed under her breath. Rosie sighed and looked up above them.  
  
" The sky's getting red…" she muttered. " It's gotten so late somehow…" Jo stopped walking, causing Bertrande to walk into her again. Mark tutted as he picked Bertrande up from the floor.  
  
" What is it this time?!" Mark's voice and face were exasperated.  
  
" Say that again…" Jo's voice trembled slightly.  
  
" What? All I said was it had gotten late…" Rosie said in an unsure voice.  
  
" The locusts are singing…the sky is red…it's gotten so late somehow…" Jo sang quietly and watched as Rosie's face broke into a smile.  
  
" We can't be…" she gasped.  
  
" What?!" Lucy demanded, " What can't be what?!"  
  
" What is it? Do you know where we are?!" Mark was practically skipping up and down.  
  
" Well…where are we then?" Phillipe sighed but Jo could see a faint glimmer of excitement in his pale eyes.  
  
" I think we're in…" Jo started but he words were drowned out as a motorbike tore past the group, causing them to jump aside to prevent an accident.  
  
" What is that?!" Martin, Marius, Bertrande, Guillaume and Phillipe all asked, open mouthed and wide eyed.  
  
" M-m-m-motor bike…it's a motor bike…" Jenny stammered as they watched the bike turn around further up the road and come back towards them. They readied themselves to leap aside once more but the bike came to halt next to them, the bike's rider was wearing a white t-shirt and black leather jacket. The rider removed his helmet to reveal a young man,  
  
" How you doing?" his voice had a warmth to it and as he spoke the friends spotted his American accent immediately.  
  
" Er…we're fine…thank you." Jo smiled as the group edged nearer to him.  
  
" You lost?" His bright eyes looked at all of them. " You're not from round here are you?"  
  
" No…not exactly from round here…" Lucy tried to sound as calm as she could.  
  
" That's right…we're a little lost…you couldn't direct us towards town could you?" Mark smiled.  
  
" Oh…sure…" He smiled a large, toothy smile at them as he got off his bike. He held out his hand to them. " Pleased to meet y'all…" Mark took it and was followed by the others, who quickly introduced themselves. " I'm Amos…" He added and with that he started to lead them along the road, pushing his bike along next to him. Jo turned to the others and smiled.  
  
" As I was going to say…we're in 'Whistle Down the Wind' country!" 


	4. Students in LM land - PART EIGHTEEN

He held out his hand to them. " Pleased to meet y'all…" Mark took it and was followed by the others. " I'm Amos…" With that he started to lead them along the road. Jo turned to the others and smiled.  
  
" As I was going to say…we're in 'Whistle Down the Wind' country!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
So the group continued on their journey led by their new acquaintance. Most of the group seemed disinterested by the scenery, tiredness having taken over. Which was understandable. After all, none of them had slept the night before! Marius and Rosie walked along, hand in hand, every so often smiling at each in that knowing manner that most engaged couples do. Mark walked with Bertrande, talking quietly about their lives before they met. Jo, Lucy and Jenny were walking ahead with Phillipe while Guillaume and Martin seemed to muttering various uncomplimentary things to each other in French. Well it sounded like French and for the first time since they had arrived in France, they couldn't understand what was being said. Jo and Lucy rolled their eyes as they followed their new guide. Phillipe was his usual quiet self, occasionally looking back at Guillaume with the sort of distrustful expression that a mouse gives to a hungry looking python.  
  
They hadn't been walking long when they suddenly stopped. Lucy grumbled under her breath.  
  
" Some great guide we picked…we haven't gone further than half a mile and already he's lost!"  
  
Amos had stopped and was staring intently into the distance. In the fading light they could make out three figures next to the road. It looked like two young children and an older girl. The friends squinted as they tried to make out who or what it was.  
  
" Swallow?" Amos said under his breath, although not so silently as to go un noticed by Jo. He turned to the friends and coughed nervously. " Er…just wait here a second…I gotta go speak to somebody…ok?" He smiled hopefully and was met by a large grin from Jo.  
  
" Sure!" She beamed, " Go for it, we'll wait here for you!" Amos winked and leapt onto his motorbike. He grinned and revved the engine before speeding off towards the shapes on the horizon.  
  
" Great! Now where's he going?!" moaned Jenny.  
  
" I think we've got a few minutes before he'll get back so listen carefully…" Jo explained hastily. " That's Amos, a friend of Swallow's. The girl who finds the Man who all the children believe is Jesus. Anyway, by the looks of things we've arrived on the night when all of this happens!"  
  
" You mean…we're going to meet Jesus?!" Marius' eyes were wide open and his face, well Jo couldn't decide whether it was pure fear or excitement that had made him look so pale.  
  
" No sweetheart…" Rosie rolled her eyes, " He's not Jesus, the children just think he is…he's actually a mur…"  
  
" Man!" Jo cut her off. " He's just a man! " Rosie frowned briefly and then thought about it. Telling the others that they may bump into an escaped murderer probably wouldn't be such a good thing.  
  
" So this Amos…he's ok? I mean we can trust him…?" Mark looked nervously at the figures in the distance.  
  
" I think so!" Jo grinned. " I mean I don't remember the musical that well but he seems nice enough!"  
  
" What do you mean…nice enough?" Guillaume piped up, a look of jealousy passing briefly over his face.  
  
" Nicer than you I should imagine…" Martin smirked behind him. Guillaume's eyes narrowed and he turned to face Martin. The friends stood in stunned silence fearing that a spectacular fight was about to begin. (The next few things the friends heard were in French and so their meaning wasn't entirely understood but Jo and Rosie were able to work out the main points!)  
  
" Pardon?" Guillaume raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Tu n'arriverais pas à croire combien je te souhaite blesser en ce moment!" Martin smirked.  
  
" Something about 'you don't know how much I want to hurt you right now' I think…" Jo muttered to the others.  
  
" Martin, me croit quand je te dis que rien ne me satisferait davantage qu'observer ton mort…, mais je crains pour ma propre vie, que j'ai peur que Jo me tuerais, alors je ne mentionnerai pas le sujet encore!!" Guillaume sneered turning away from Martin.  
  
" I think he said something about 'enjoying watching Martin's death' but then I missed the rest…I heard my name though!" Jo frowned. Rosie giggled quietly. Jo's frown grew. " What? What did he say?!"  
  
" He said that 'for the sake of his life he wouldn't mention it again as he fears you would kill him!" She smiled as Jo flushed a little and then grinned.  
  
" And he's right!" She turned to Guillaume and Martin who were now inches apart from each other, trading insults with such speed that no one could understand them. "Arrêtez!" Jo shouted causing both Martin and Guillaume to separate a little and the others to stare open mouthed at her. (To be honest Jo was a little shocked herself!)  
  
" M-mais comment se fait-il que tu as appris français tout à coup?!" Martin exclaimed.  
  
" Je ne sais pas..." Jo shrugged, wishing this miraculous grasp of the French language had materialised when she was taking her French GCSE exam! "…Mais néanmoins croyez que j'ai compris tous ce que vous avez dites!" Rosie smothered a laugh.  
  
" She just told them she knows what they've been saying!"  
  
" Je ne me répéterais pas encore…" Jo continued, " …mais le bagarre d'arrêter ou je serai obligée de vous blesser tant que bous n'avez jamais imaginé!" Guillaume and Martin exchanged worried looks as the friends turned to Rosie for an explanation.  
  
" Well I think she said…" she started but Jo quickly turned to them and whispered before turning back.  
  
" I simply told them to stop fighting or I'd cause them more pain than they ever though possible!"  
  
" Maintenant…" Jo sighed, "…pourrions-nous cesser de parler en français, s'il vous plait? J'ai mal à le tête quand je traduis..et en addition c'est impoli!"  
  
" Can the arguing in french stop please, it's giving me a headache and it's rude…" Rosie relayed to the others. Guillaume and Martin shifted themselves from one foot to the other, heads hung in shame. Eventually Guillaume looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
" Yes Jo…we'll stop…won't we Martin?!"  
  
" I suppose so…" Martin sighed.  
  
" Thank you! Now look happy, Amos will be back soon!" Jo turned back to see what Amos was doing. As soon as her back was turned, Martin walked up to Guillaume and muttered,  
  
" Imbécile!"  
  
" Idiote!!" snapped Guillaume.  
  
" Assez!" yelled Jo.  
  
" That was…" began Rosie but Jenny grinned and stopped.  
  
" We got that bit!" she smiled.  
  
" C'est lui qui a déclenché-..!" mumbled Martin looking at the floor.  
  
" Je n'ai pas! C'était toi! Que tu es un menteur!" Guillaume's face was of pure horror that he should be accused of such a thing.  
  
" Ta geule Guillaume, et toi aussi Martin!" Jo groaned, " Honestly! You're like a pair of school children!" Martin glanced at Lucy for support but she had a face like thunder and he looked back at the floor. (It is true that as soon as he wasn't looking, she was nearly doubled over laughing but that's not the point!).  
  
" If we've quite finished…" Phillipe's loud voice suddenly came through the increasing darkness. " I think Amos is on his way back…and I don't think he's alone!"  
  
All eyes went to the road where Amos was approaching with those he had met on the road. When he reached them the friends noticed that his eyes were alight and by his side stood a young boy and girl and behind them stood an older girl of about sixteen.  
  
" Everybody…" Amos started, " I want to introduce you to a friend of mine…this is Swallow!" 


	5. Students in LM land - PART NINETEEN

All eyes went to the road where Amos was approaching with those he had met on the road. When he reached them the friends noticed that his eyes were alight and by his side stood a young boy and girl and behind them stood an older girl of about sixteen.  
  
" Everybody…" Amos started, " I want to introduce you to a friend of mine…this is Swallow!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Swallow had introduced herself and her younger brother, Poor Baby, and sister, Brat to the group and had offered them shelter in her father's barn. Never being one for refusing hospitality Mark graciously accepted on behalf of the group. Amos bid the group goodnight and sped off as Swallow started to show them the way to her home. Brat ran over to Guillaume and started pulling on his hands,  
  
" Please mister…" she looked up at his with big eyes, " Can I hold your hand?" Guillaume looked over to Jo with a helpless look on his face.  
  
" I…well…I don't think…I mean…" He stammered as he tried to avoid her eyes. He heard Martin stifle a giggle and a smile lit up his face. " Maybe you could hold Martin's hand!"  
  
" Er I don't think so…" Martin answered quickly but before he could continue, Poor Baby was at his side.  
  
" If Brat's walking with him…can I walk with you?" It was now Martin's turn to panic and look to Lucy for help but she just laughed and walked over to Jo, who was also trying to swallow the laugh that was rising in her throat as she watched Brat swinging from Guillaume's hands.  
  
" Hey mister…this is fun!" She giggled loudly.  
  
" Come on you two! Let 'em alone…they look tired!" Swallow told them in a motherly tone.  
  
" N-n-n-no it's ok…" Guillaume said quietly, " I mean if she wants to walk with me then I guess that's ok…"  
  
" I don't mind that much either…" Martin added as he lifted Poor Baby up onto his shoulders.  
  
" Well let's get goin'!" Swallow smiled.  
  
The group started once more and Jo's face broke into a gentle smile as she watched Guillaume gently squeeze Brat's hand as they walked.  
  
Phillipe walked slowly as Swallow and the children led them along the road. Jo glanced back over her shoulder, frowned and slowed so that soon she was walking alongside of him. She looked up at the sky, darker now than before where the stars were starting to peep through.  
  
" So what you thinking about Phillipe?" she sighed.  
  
" Who says I'm thinking about anything…" his low voice answered and Jo smiled to herself as she looked at his face.  
  
" Well…if you're not thinking…why have you got your thinking face on?"  
  
" My thinking face?!" Phillipe stopped walking and looked at her in amazement, " What on earth are you talking about?!"  
  
" Well…I've noticed that your brow tends to get a little creased when you're thinking about something…" She reached up and traced her finger along the lines on his forehead, "…just like it is now!" The lines deepened for a second before fading away. His pale eyes grew bright as a smile spread his mouth.  
  
" How well you know me Jo!" He smiled as they started walking again.  
  
" So what were you thinking?" Jo continued.  
  
" Just wondering why Martin and Guillaume's argument came across in French…that's all…" His voice was full of thought.  
  
" Yeah…me too…" Jo nodded, " That and how I was able to understand it!!" She giggled when she thought about what they had said to each other. " So…you got any theories…"  
  
" No…not yet anyway!" He smiled as the group reached a small group of buildings. " But give me time…!"  
  
" This is it!" Swallow grinned as she pulled back the doors. " It ain't much I know but at least you'll be warm and dry…looks like a storm's coming in…" Swallow glance up at the sky with a distrustful look.  
  
" It's wonderful!" Rosie beamed as she led Marius inside, followed by the others.  
  
" This is really kind of you…" Jenny smiled.  
  
" Won't your father mind…?" Lucy mumbled as she watched Martin gently lift Poor Baby from on his shoulders.  
  
" Pa? Oh he won't mind…" Swallow said with a voice that none of them believed but that they responded to with smiles anyway. " Anyway…we'd best get inside…should been back long before now…don't worry…I'll come back later with some food for yer! Brat, Poor Baby come on…" she called as she started to walk out. Poor Baby ran after her but Brat still clung to Guillaume's hand.  
  
" I wanna stay with Mister Gill…" she whined.  
  
" Mister Gill?!" Guillaume exclaimed.  
  
" Oh dear…" Rosie smirked, " Never thought of Guillaume as a babysitter before now…"  
  
" Brat come one!" Swallow repeated with a little more force. " Leave him alone…he's tired!"  
  
" But Swallow!" Brat clung tighter to Guillaume's hand. So tightly that the others could see his eyes starting to shine with tears. He looked at Jo for help but she just shrugged. He frowned at her and then knelt down next to Brat. He leant over to her and whispered in her ear. Her face grew brighter and brighter.  
  
" Really?!" She exclaimed. " You promise?!" she beamed, releasing his hand.  
  
" I promise!" He smiled, " Now run along!" Brat smiled warmly at Jo, quickly kissed Guillaume on the cheek and then ran out of the barn after Swallow and Poor Baby.  
  
" Well I'm impressed!" Jo grinned as she walked over to him. " Although I am a little jealous about her kissing you!" Jo pouted. " What on earth did you tell her?!" Guillaume grinned.  
  
" Just that you were a witch and that if she was good you might turn Martin into a frog later!" He kissed Jo on the cheek and then flopped down in the hay and laughed as he watched Lucy try to restrain Martin who looked both annoyed and frightened.  
  
" Guillaume!" Jo scolded. " You can't tell everyone that I'm a witch…remember what happened back in Artigat…do the words burn at the stake mean nothing to you?!?"  
  
" Come one relax!" Guillaume smiled, " After all, this is the twentieth century…surely people don't worry about things like that do they?" he scoffed as he settled down in the hay.  
  
" You'd be surprised!" Mark said matter of factly as he sat down next to Bertrande.  
  
" Oh well…let's worry about that later…" yawned Rosie as she and Marius lay down in the hay, " For now…let's just get some sleep…ok?"  
  
" OK…" Jo agreed, frowning slightly. "But if I get burnt alive I'm blaming you!" she said prodding Guillaume's arm playfully as she lay down next to him.  
  
" Don't worry…" he smiled gently, " I'll protect you!" he said, slipping an arm around her. She sighed and snuggled against him.  
  
Outside the wind was picking up and the storm clouds began to gather. The friends were so exhausted they were asleep within minutes. In fact they were sleeping so soundly they didn't notice the barn door open and a figure slip into the barn. No one knew that a man had also come in to shelter from the storm. 


	6. Students in LM land - PART TWENTY

Outside the wind was picking up and the storm clouds began to gather. The friends were so exhausted they were asleep within minutes. In fact they were sleeping so soundly they didn't notice the barn door open and a figure slip into the barn. No one knew that a man had also come in to shelter from the storm.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Lucy turned over in the hay and stretched. She glanced at Martin, who lay next to her, his face full of peace while he slept. She stared up at the beams above them and sighed.  
  
" What on earth are we doing here?!" She muttered quietly to herself.  
  
" I've been asking myself that very same question!" a voice came through the darkness. Lucy sat bolt upright, her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
" W-w-who…w-w-who…?" stammered Lucy.  
  
" Me! Now stop that you sound like a flamin' owl!" Jo's face appeared near her as she too sat up. " And calm down!" Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes. " You'll wake the others…" Jo motioned to the rest of the band of travellers, all of whom were sound asleep. (Phillipe was even snoring contentedly!) Jo started to stand up, " Come on…let's not disturb the others!" Lucy joined Jo and they wandered towards the barn doors.  
  
" So what are we doing here Jo?" Lucy asked as they looked out of the door and up at the sky. Jo grinned,  
  
" Not entirely sure…" the grin grew, " But you can bet your life it's my fault that we are!" The two friends giggled.  
  
" Well it couldn't be anyone else's now could it!!" smirked Lucy. Jo laughed and then shrugged.  
  
" To be honest…" Jo sighed, " I don't know! I really don't know!" Lucy smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder.  
  
" Nobody expects you to!" she said gently, watching as Jo frowned.  
  
" …And it is my fault that we're stuck here…that we don't know if we'll ever get home…or where we'll end up next…or…or…" Jo's frown grew deeper.  
  
" Jo!" Lucy said firmly, immediately stopping Jo's panicking. " Nobody blames you!"  
  
" But…" Jo started.  
  
" Listen to me…" continued Lucy. " I know that you may be responsible for some of the scrapes we've had…" She smirked as Jo blushed slightly. "…but you're also responsible for bringing us on the best adventure any of us are likely to go on! Including eating Mark's cooking!!" Lucy's smile grew as she looked back into the barn and saw Martin stir in his sleep. " And I for one would like to thank you! If you hadn't have dragged us through that 'red swirly thing' in the first place…I never would have met Martin…" Lucy looked back at Jo, " Rosie wouldn't be getting married to Marius, Mark would never have found Bertrande…" Jo smiled and looked back over her shoulder to where Guillaume lay sleeping.  
  
" And I wouldn't have met Guillaume…" Jo looked back at Lucy, "…would I?!" The two friends smiled at each other and hugged. " Come on you!" grinned Jo. " Let's get some sleep! Something tells me we're not going to get much later on tonight!"  
  
" W-w-what do you mean?" nervousness passed over Lucy's face. Jo grinned mischievously,  
  
" Well if memory serves me correctly…we're in for…" Jo paused as she tried to think of the right word, "…let's say, we're in for an eventful night!"  
  
" Why do I get worried?!" groaned Lucy.  
  
" Worried? Who's worried? What are we worrying about? Should I be worried?" Rosie appeared between the two of them.  
  
" Oh nothing!" smiled Jo, " Actually, you'd know better than I would…"  
  
" Pardon? What? and In English please?!" Rosie her big brown eyes wide.  
  
" Sorry…" sighed Jo, " What I meant was, you'd know what's going to happen tonight…better than I do anyway…"  
  
" You mean in Whistle Down the Wind?" Rosie frowned slightly.  
  
" No she means in 'Peter Pan' – of course she means in Whistle Down the Wind!" Lucy said firmly, trying to keep her voice down.  
  
" Oh I get it!" Rosie smiled. " Well…when Swallow comes back with some food for us…I don't think it'll be long until we meet…'The Man'!"  
  
" Who?" Lucy shrugged.  
  
" The Man!" Rosie repeated, her eyes shining with excitement in the darkness.  
  
" I repeat…who?" Lucy frowned. " Who is 'The Man' when he's at home?!"  
  
" The man the children think is Jesus!" Rosie smiled.  
  
" Oh him!" Lucy grinned. " So what's he called…?"  
  
" The Man," Rosie answered.  
  
" Yeah…what's his name?"  
  
" The Man" Rosie repeated, a slight tone of frustration entering her voice.  
  
" Yes I've got that bit but what's his name?!" Lucy asked, the same tone audible in her voice.  
  
" The Man!" Rosie said through gritted teeth.  
  
" Enough!" Jo said firmly. " Lucy listen carefully to me…tonight the children find a man in the barn who they think is Jesus…he is called…now are you listening…he's called…THE…MAN…!"  
  
" Oh I get it!" Lucy grinned.  
  
" Good!" groaned Jo, " Now let's get back inside…I think I can hear Swallow coming!" They dashed back to where they had slept and lay down quickly.  
  
" So this man…he hasn't got a name then…?" Lucy whispered.  
  
" I'm gonna hurt you in a minute!" Jo hissed as the doors open and Swallow entered the barn. Jo stretched, yawned and sat up. " Oh...Hi Swallow," Jo smiled, rubbing her eyes, trying to pretend she'd been asleep.  
  
" You alright?" Swallow beamed as the others stirred.  
  
" Fine thanks!" smiled Rosie as she brushed straw out of Marius' hair.  
  
" I got you some bread and cheese…" Swallow continued. " It ain't much but I'll get some food from town in the morning!"  
  
" It's lovely, thank you." Bertrande beamed as Mark stretched beside her.  
  
" Now then…I think there are some lamps over here…" Swallow headed for the back of the barn, " No point you sitting here in the dark!" She climbed over some bales of hay and the friends could hear her searching for the lamps.  
  
" You need a hand?" Jo called out.  
  
" No I'm fine…almost got them…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Swallow's screamed pierced the air and the friends leapt to their feet. They clambered over the hay to where Swallow was stood shaking.  
  
" W-w-what? What is it?!" Phillipe asked, standing protectively in front of the group. Swallow reached out a shaking hand and pointed in front of her. The friends looked down and gasped. On the ground lay a man, his hands and feet bleeding.  
  
" Oh my…" Gasped Lucy.  
  
" W-w-who are you?" whispered Swallow. His eyes flashed about, fear and pain shining brightly in them.  
  
" J-J-Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed before collapsing back onto the floor and passing out. Rosie nudged Lucy in the ribs and whispered.  
  
" That's him…that's…The Man!" 


	7. Students in LM land - PART TWENTY-ONE

The friends looked down and gasped. On the ground lay a man, his hands and feet bleeding.  
  
" Oh my…" Gasped Lucy.  
  
" W-w-who are you?" whispered Swallow. His eyes flashed about, fear and pain shining brightly in them.  
  
" J-jesus Christ!" he exclaimed before collapsing back onto the floor and passing out. Rosie nudged Lucy in the ribs and whispered.  
  
" That's him…that's…The Man!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Where's he come from?" Marius muttered as the friends stood around open mouthed.  
  
" How'd he get in here?" Jenny looked around them nervously, as if she expected thirty stranger to pop out of the hay that surrounded them.  
  
" I have to get someone to help him…" started Swallow, kneeling down beside him to look at his wounds. Suddenly his hand snatched at her arm and she stifled another scream, as he pulled himself up into a vague sitting position.  
  
" D-d-d-don't tell anyone I'm here!" he spat, his voice ringing with agony, he looked at the group in confusion before collapsing once more.  
  
" Well I think that rules out going for help, don't you think?!" Martin said matter-of-factly.  
  
" Come on…let's move him over there…" Swallow stood and waited while Marius, Martin, Guillaume, mark and Phillipe picked up the now unconscious stranger and carried him into the main part of the barn. They laid him down gently and the group looked down at him for a moment.  
  
" So now what…?" Guillaume asked, his dark eyebrows raised high on his forehead.  
  
" I…well…" Swallow started, clearly at a loss for words.  
  
" Who is he?" Phillipe asked, his eyebrows low over his eyes in a frown that the friends recognised all too well.  
  
" Easy on the police interrogation bit!" Jo whispered as she nudged him gently in the side. They heard the sound of the doors opening and span around to see Brat and Poor Baby stood staring open mouthed at the stranger on the floor. (Not before Brat smiled and waved animatedly at Guillaume who flushed and looked at the floor!)  
  
" What are you two doing out of bed?!" Swallow scolded as she marched over to them.  
  
" Well I saw you sneakin' over here and I wanted to know why…" Brat said stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
" And what about you?" Swallow knelt in front of Poor Baby.  
  
" I followed Brat!"  
  
" Well you can't...I mean…you're too young to be out at night!" Swallow frowned.  
  
" What about you…you're out!" Brat snapped.  
  
" That's different…I was bringing some food for our guests and that's all." Swallow blushed slightly.  
  
" Who's him?" Poor Baby asked, pointing at the man on the floor. Swallow's face broke into a big, warm smile.  
  
" I think…I think it's Jesus!" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
" Here we go…" muttered Jo, rolling her eyes. Poor Baby wandered over to the stranger lying in the hay and looked down at him, his face full of thought. He looked up, a small frown on his face,  
  
" He's not Jesus! He's just a feller!" he said, his bottom lip sticking out.  
  
" Couldn't have put it better myself…" Lucy grumbled to herself.  
  
" Well…he does look like Jesus…" muttered Brat as she stood next to Poor Baby.  
  
" And his feet do have holes in 'em!" Poor Baby added, looking at his feet.  
  
" Rosie…?" Marius whispered. " That isn't really…I mean…he's not…is he?" his eyes wide in excitement.  
  
" No sweetheart…he is 'just a feller'!" Rosie smiled, squeezing his hand gently.  
  
" I tell you what…" Jo started, " Swallow…why don't you take Brat and Poor Baby inside to get some water to clean him up and we'll stay here with him to keep an eye on him for you – okay?"  
  
" Sure Jo!" smiled Swallow as she herded the two younger children out of the barn doors, Poor Baby poked his head back around the door and whispered excitedly.  
  
" Don't let him do any miracles til I get back!" he grinned and ran after his sisters. The group sighed and sank to the floor around the man, all overwhelmed by what had just happened.  
  
" So…who is our visitor then?" Mark asked cautiously, " I doubt that he really is the son of God…so who is he?"  
  
" Well…you're right. He's not Jesus…" Jo started.  
  
" So…" Bertrande urged, " Who is he?"  
  
" Well, if I tell you you've got to remain calm!" Jo said firmly.  
  
" Of course we will!" Smiled Lucy.  
  
" I mean it. No freaking out!" Jo sighed as they all nodded fervently. " Well he's..he's…" Jo took a deep breath. " He's an escaped murderer!" 


	8. Studensts in LM land - PART TWENTY-TWO

" Well, if I tell you you've got to remain calm!" Jo said firmly.  
  
" Of course we will!" Smiled Lucy.  
  
" I mean it. No freaking out!" Jo sighed as they all nodded fervently. " Well he's..he's…" Jo took a deep breath. " He's an escaped murderer!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
She closed her eyes and waiting for the screaming and panic to begin but to her surprise it remained quiet in the barn. She opened one eye cautiously and quickly opened them both as everyone was sat open mouthed staring at her. " What?" She frowned, " What's wrong…what are you staring at?"  
  
Suddenly an arm shot out from behind her and clamped itself around her throat. Jo groaned in pain as she felt someone behind her and another arm came around her waist. She tried to turn her head to see who it was, even though she knew it could only be one person. " This is becoming quite a habit!" she gasped. The others leapt to their feet. Marius standing protectively in front of Rosie just as Mark stood to shield Bertrande and Martin pushed Lucy behind him. Phillipe and Guillaume both glared at whoever it was behind Jo.  
  
" Stay back!" a rough voice called out from behind Jo.  
  
" Let her go!" commanded Phillipe, his voice loud and firm.  
  
" How'd you know who I am?" the voice continued, ignoring Phillipe. The grip on Jo's neck tightening, " Tell me!" Jo gasped for air.  
  
" I-I-I-I…" her eyes were wide in fear as she looked at the others.  
  
" Let…her…go!" Guillaume spoke firmly with pure hatred clear in his voice. The Man tried to stand and take Jo with him but his weakness and injuries meant he could only start to back away on his knees, dragging Jo along.  
  
" Stay where you are!" The Man warned Guillaume who had started to walk towards them.  
  
" Please…don't do this!" Lucy cried out from behind Martin.  
  
" Wait here…I have an idea…" whispered Martin as he headed back towards the rear of the barn.  
  
" How far do you think you're going to get?!" Phillipe snorted.  
  
" Far enough!" spat The Man.  
  
" P-p-please…" started Jo.  
  
" We heard about you on the radio!" Rosie shouted, " We're not the only ones who know who you are!" Jo felt The Man tense,  
  
" So we're not the only ones looking for you either!" Mark added.  
  
" Look…let her go!" reasoned Jenny. " We promise, we won't turn you in…we want to help you…"  
  
" Somehow I don't think reasoning is going to help here!" hissed Guillaume, his expression becoming darker and darker.  
  
" Stay back!" The Man repeated as Guillaume tried to approach once more. Jo pulled at the arm around her neck as she could feel herself getting dizzy.  
  
" P-p-p-please…I-I-I-I-I…" she croaked. She tried to elbow The Man in the ribs but her strength was fading.  
  
" Don't make me hurt her!" The Man's voice began to tremble and the friends knew it was now or never as they saw Jo's eyes starting to close.  
  
" We're not making you…" Marius spoke calmly as he approached flanked by Guillaume and Marius. Martin had apparently vanished.  
  
" Let her go. No one has to get hurt…" Phillipe's voice was calm but unmistakably strong. The Man looked around panicking, he knew he was outnumbered and he didn't stand a chance.  
  
" How…how do I know you won't turn me in…?" He asked, still with a vice like grip on Jo.  
  
" You'll have to trust us…like we'll trust you!" Rosie said, her brown eyes burning into his.  
  
" I…I…" The Man started to get flustered, and suddenly a figure leapt out of the hay behind him and tackled him to the ground. Jo was flung to one side. The figure wrestled with The Man for a few seconds before he collapsed again. The figure stood up and turned to the others.  
  
" Told you I had a plan!" grinned a ruffled looking Martin. The friends smiled broadly as they went to Jo's side. Her eyes were closed and she was struggling to breath. Guillaume scooped her into his arms and held her next to him, his eyes full of despair. He leant down and whispered in her ear,  
  
" Veuillez ne pas me laisser… Je vous aime…Jo… s'il vous plaît… ne me laissez pas ici seul..."* he sighed as a tear slipped down his cheek. Marius hugged Rosie close to him, Mark put his arm around Bertrande as Lucy walked over to Martin and squeezed his hand.  
  
" Je ne vais pas n'importe où... pas sans vous!"** Jo gasped opening her eyes. Guillaume's face broke into a wide smile as he hugged Jo closer. He glanced up and met Martin's eye. He smiled gently. " You saved her life…how can I…I mean…thank you…"  
  
" No problem…" Martin smiled back as Lucy hugged him. A sigh of relief went around the group as Guillaume helped Jo to her feet. She went over and grinned as Martin.  
  
" Thanks…" she said gently and he smiled back. Jo turned to face the others, a slight frown on her face. " And why did no one tell me that the escaped murderer was not only conscious but was knelt behind me!?" She grinned and they all laughed. Guillaume hugged Jo once more and gently stroked her neck, now red and sore. " I'm fine!" she smiled as she took his hand. " Honest!"  
  
" Now remember…smiling faces everyone…the attempted murder never happened!" Grinned Rosie as they heard Swallow, Brat and Poor Baby coming towards the barn.  
  
(* " Don't leave me…I love you…Jo…please…don't leave me here alone…."  
  
** " I'm not going anywhere…not without you!") 


	9. Students in LM land - PART TWENTY-THREE

" Now remember…smiling faces everyone…the attempted murder never happened!" Grinned Rosie as they heard Swallow, Brat and Poor Baby coming towards the barn.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" How'd he get over there?" Swallow frowned upon entering the barn when she noticed that the comatose stranger had managed to move above twelve feet across the barn floor.  
  
" Oh…you see…he…well it's was like this…he…just…" stammered Jenny.  
  
" He woke up, tried to walk and before we could get to him he had collapsed again." Mark said. Rolling his eyes at Jenny.  
  
" Oh," nodded Swallow as she put the blankets she'd brought in on the ground. Brat and Poor Baby came tearing through the doors a few seconds later. Brat carrying a small piece of paper and Poor Baby carrying a kitten who looked more frightened than Jo had done a few minutes earlier. They both glanced around and charged over to Guillaume, both grinning broadly. Guillaume groaned quietly as they got nearer.  
  
" Why?! Why me?!" He looked at Jo, his eyes wide open in confusion.  
  
" Face it!" she said smiling as she patted his chest. " You got fans!" Jo grinned as Brat arrived next to Guillaume and hugged his leg.  
  
" Hi Mister Gill!" she sighed.  
  
" Er..hi Brat…" Guillaume forced a smile as he tried to shake the child off his leg who seemed to have the clinging capability of a limpet.  
  
" Hey Mistra Gwill!" Poor Baby shouted as he arrived, fighting to keep the kitten in his arms. He raised the animal higher up for Guillaume to see. " Look…this is my kitten. He's called spider!"  
  
" You can't call a cat spider…" Rosie mumbled absent mindedly as she and Marius sat down on a hay bale.  
  
" Can so!" shouted Poor Baby, a voice full of pain.  
  
" Can not!" snapped Brat, letting go of Guillaume's leg.  
  
" So!" cried out Poor Baby.  
  
" Not!" retaliated Brat.  
  
" So!"  
  
" Not!"  
  
" So!"  
  
" Not!"  
  
" Enough!" Guillaume said firmly, squatting between the squabbling siblings. Poor Baby's lower lip was already starting to tremble, indicating that tears wouldn't be far behind. " Brat…he can call the kitten whatever he likes…" His dark eyes looking into the young girl's. " Just as you can call any kitten of yours any name you like…can't he.?" There was a pause while Brat weighed up what he had said.  
  
" I guess so…"  
  
" Good…now Poor Baby…you alright now?" he turned to the young boy and gently ruffled his hair. He was rewarded with a large grin as the two children ran off towards Swallow. Guillaume smiled to himself and stood back up. He felt Jo's hand on his back, patting it lightly.  
  
" Well…you know that before I said I was impressed…now I'm completely bowled over!" she grinned appearing next to him. " You certainly have a way with children…Mister Gill!" she giggled quietly and he raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
" Are you laughing at me?" he asked and Jo giggled louder. " Are you laughing at me?!" he repeated as he watched Jo almost bent over with laughing.  
  
" Please stop saying that…" she gasped between laughs. " Are you sure you've never been to the future…?!" Guillaume looked confused. " Never mind!" Jo mumbled trying to regain her composure, she glanced up to see Guillaume smiling at her, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. " What…?"  
  
" Nothing…" he smiled.  
  
" Why do I not believe you…?!" Jo swallowed and winced as pain shot though her throat. " Now tell me…I'm injured…it's not fair to torment injured people!" She put her head on one side and a hand on her hip. " Now…Mister Gill…what's so funny…?" He looked down at the floor and then back up into her green eyes.  
  
" That you have no idea what I'm going to do next!" He grinned.  
  
" What…?" Jo started but it was too late. Guillaume gave her a wicked smile before launching himself at her, knocking them both into a pile of hay and he began to tickle her. She screamed in laughter as she tried to break away. " Let go! Stop!" she shrieked. The others looked over at them and rolled their eyes.  
  
" Honestly…" started Lucy.  
  
" They're like a pair of children…" tutted Rosie.  
  
" Looks like good fun to me…" sighed Marius.  
  
" Yeah…a lot of fun…" smiled Martin as he moved closer to Lucy's waist..  
  
" Don't even think about it." Lucy said without turning around. " Trust me it's not worth it! Guillaume's gonna be in for a shock if Jo gets the upper hand…she hates being tickled!"  
  
" Please let me go!" giggled Jo.  
  
" Never!" shouted Guillaume, tickling her waist. It wasn't long before he had her pinned to the floor and she looked up at him.  
  
" I'm sorry I laughed at you…" Jo whispered.  
  
" I'm sorry I tickled you…" he whispered back. He traced his hand around the side of her face.  
  
" I'm sorry I keep getting myself into these life threatening situations…" Jo smiled.  
  
" I'm sorry I don't get there quick enough to stop them…"  
  
" And I'm sorry I…" Jo started and Guillaume laid a finger on her lips.  
  
" Please…stop apologising…" He looked into her eyes and smiled before lowering his head towards hers, closing his eyes and kissing her gently on the lips. Jo sighed, closing her own eyes as she kissed him back.  
  
" Mister Giiiill?" came a voice from worrying near to them. " What game are you playing with Jo?" They broke their kiss and turned to the side to see Brat and Poor Baby laying in the hay staring at them.  
  
" Well…you see Jo had hurt her…her…herself and I was making sure she was alright…" Guillaume began. Before Jo could intervene Swallow's voice called out through the barn.  
  
" Everybody!" She called. " I think he's waking up…" Guillaume stood and helped Jo to her feet. They brushed themselves down as they walked over to where the others stood expectantly around The Man. Guillaume stood with a frown growing on his face. Jo reached up to pull a piece of hay out of his hair and kissed his cheek quickly.  
  
" I know you want to hurt him…but please…for me…leave it!" she said quietly. Guillaume turned and looked at her confusion and rage burning in his eyes.  
  
" But he…you almost…" stammered Guillaume.  
  
" I know…but I didn't…and I really don't think trying to do the same to him is going to help us…" Jo said gently as he nodded and sighed. They returned their gaze to The Man who was stirring in his deep sleep.  
  
" When he wakes up…" started Poor Baby, " He'll make Spider better…he's been feeling poorly…"  
  
" When he wakes up I'm going to show him my picture of the dress I want for Christmas…" sighed Brat happily.  
  
" When he wakes up…he's not going to know what hit him…" Guillaume thought angrily to himself.  
  
" When he wakes up I know I'm going to have to restrain Guillaume…" Jo thought to herself as they watched Swallow delicately mop The Man's brow. He twitched his nose and then opened his eyes. He looked around the barn before slowly sitting up and rubbing his jaw. It hurt but he couldn't remember why. He glanced up and his eye's met Martin's and he remembered. He lowered his eyes and then raised them again and spotted Jo. Her neck still bearing the mark from his attack on her.  
  
" I'm sorry…" he said quietly looking pitifully into her eyes.  
  
" And so you should be…you…you…!" started Guillaume.  
  
" What? What's he sorry for?" Swallow frowned.  
  
" Er well…" panicked Lucy, sensing a brawl might start as she felt Martin's hand tense in hers.  
  
" When he woke up before he stood on my foot…nothing more!" Jo smiled and this seemed to satisfy Swallow who went back to making The Man feel more comfortable. Guillaume frowned and pulled Jo over to one side.  
  
" Why? Why do keep defending him? He tried to kill you!!" Guillaume shook his head at Jo in complete disbelief, " I don't understand…" he looked close to tears.  
  
" Listen to me…Guillaume please…" Jo started, taking his hand in hers. " At the end of the musical The Man vanishes without a trace…no explanation is given. We're led to believe he escapes. My guess is that he goes somewhere certainly…but not by simply escaping…" Jo whispered.  
  
" A gyratory…" Guillaume mumbled suddenly realising what she meant.  
  
" It's the only thing I can think of. So there must be one near here. And if he can go through it…so can we! If we don't keep close to him…and keep him alive…we might never get out of here!!" 


	10. Students in LM land - PART TWENTY-FOUR

" Listen to me…Guillaume please…" Jo started, taking his hand in hers. " At the end of the musical The Man vanishes without a trace…no explanation is given. We're led to believe he escapes. My guess is that he goes somewhere certainly…but not by simply escaping…" Jo whispered.  
  
" A gyratory…" Guillaume mumbled suddenly realising what she meant.  
  
" It's the only thing I can think of. So there must be one near here. And if he can go through it…so can we! If we don't keep close to him…and keep him alive…we might never get out of here!!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm Swallow!" she smiled warmly at the freshly awoken Man. "And this Poor Baby, but his real name is Robin. And that's Brat, her name's Blue Jay. I looked it up in the bird book once…" Swallow's voice carried on. Jo smirked as she watched The Man's eyes grow wider and more worried as Swallow continued to babble without drawing breath. Jo yawned and rubbed her aching neck.  
  
" Come on…" Guillaume said gently, taking her arm and leading her away from the others. " You need to rest!" Jo nodded as she flopped down in the hay. Guillaume smiled and winked, " Now…get some sleep!" He turned to go back to the others.  
  
" Please…sit with me…?" Jo looked up at him and watched as he turned and looked back at her. " Just until I fall asleep…" He shrugged and sat down beside her, leaning against a hay bale. Jo shifted in the hay and rested her head on his thigh. She sighed contentedly.  
  
" You know…you and Brat have a lot in common…" mumbled Guillaume as he struggled to shake off a yawn.  
  
" What? That you'll do anything for us?!" she grinned looking up at him.  
  
" No!" he smiled, trying to frown. " Well…sort of…I meant…you're both very manipulative when you want something…!"  
  
" Huh!" scoffed Jo, looking away from him.  
  
" Well…Brat wouldn't let go of my hand earlier unless she got what she wanted…and she still expects you to turn Martin into a frog by the way…" Jo giggled. " And you…" he said, rubbing her cheek. " You wouldn't go to sleep unless I sat here with you…"  
  
" I would have!" Jo frowned, pouting. Guillaume laughed gently as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.  
  
" Well…I'm here now…so sleep already!"  
  
" You win!" yawned Jo; she closed her eyes and took his hand in hers. " G'night Guillaume."  
  
" Night Jo…" he smiled gently as she held his hand tightly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" You know what…?" Phillipe said to the others as they sat around watching Swallow and The Man.  
  
" No…" shrugged Lucy, " What?"  
  
" How long would you say we've been here?"  
  
" I don't know, a good few hours…why?" Jenny frowned.  
  
" Well I think we must have been walking for an hour or so and we've been in this barn for a good four or five hours…right?"  
  
" Yeah…so?" Mark's brow furrowed.  
  
" Well it just doesn't seem to be getting any later. I mean, Swallow's errands seem to take her forever…and she's in no hurry to get the little ones in bed…"  
  
" It's that whole 'musical' thing…" sighed Rosie. " In musicals years can pass in a few minutes and alternatively a night can last forever…or at least until the part of the plot that requires night time is over!"  
  
" Oh we are clever!" giggled Lucy. Rosie gave them all a large grin.  
  
" I know!" she laughed.  
  
" Well I've figured something out…" Bertrande said quietly, " Well, I think I have…"  
  
" Come on then…" Mark said gently, squeezing her hand. The others looked at her with encouraging looks on their faces.  
  
" It's not much…just I think I know why you couldn't understand Guillaume and Martin earlier…" she glanced at Mark, who smiled broadly.  
  
" Go on…" he mouthed.  
  
" Well…it's quite simple really…we're not in France anymore…are we?" she smiled as the others though it through. " Here…French is a foreign language so it's not understood."  
  
" I get it!" grinned Jenny.  
  
" But why does everything else we say come out in English…or at least in an understandable language…?" frowned Martin.  
  
" That…I haven't worked out…" sighed Bertrande.  
  
" I bet Jo'll know!" smiled Lucy. " Hey Jo…!" she called out, turning around to see where Jo had gone and a small smile covered her face.  
  
" Yeah Jo can figure out!" Rosie grinned. " Jo!" she shouted.  
  
" Shhh!" Lucy put a finger to her lips and motioned for the others to come and look. They crawled over to Lucy, followed her gaze and a small sigh ran around the group. Both Guillaume and Jo were fast asleep. Jo's head resting on his thigh, his hand held tightly in hers resting on her chest. His other hand in her hair.  
  
" They look so…sweet!" Bertrande sighed.  
  
" Come on…let's give them a chance to get some rest, eh?" Rosie backed away followed by everyone else. Everyone except for Phillipe. He paused for a moment looking at Jo and Guillaume. His eyes and heart full of longing and regret. It seemed he'd been wrong about Guillaume. Jenny glanced back over her shoulder and saw him stood there. She frowned and went back to him, squeezing his arm.  
  
" Hey Inspector…" she said gently, " I think Swallow's finally taking the little ones and going to bed…I think it's time you put your skills to use." She smiled as he frowned a little in confusion, she started to lead him back to the others. " I think it's time you interviewed a murderer!" 


	11. Students in LM land - PART TWENTY-FIVE

" Hey Inspector…" she said gently, " I think Swallow's finally taking the little ones and going to bed…I think it's time you put your skills to use." She smiled as he frowned a little in confusion, she started to lead him back to the others. " I think it's time you interviewed a murderer!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Phillipe's pale eyes bored into face of The Man. Swallow and the children had said their 'Goodnights' and headed back to bed. The Man, his wounds now cleaned and dressed carefully by Swallow, was stood leaning against one of the barn doors. His previously wild eyes having been replaced by sorrowful downcast ones. His whole attitude seemed to have altered from the time he attacked Jo. Without knowing the truth, one would be forgiven for believing he was simply a tired man who had gotten himself injured, not the murderer the friends knew him to be. Nevertheless, they stood around him with their faces wearing expressions of stone. Occasionally glancing at each other to see who would speak first. Phillipe glanced back over his shoulder at the sleeping couple in the hay. Jo's neck was starting to show the beginning of purple bruising from The Man's unprovoked attack. Phillipe could feel his anger rising and turned back to The Man. " So…" Phillipe started, his loud voice echoing in the barn. The Man looked up and blinked as his eyes met Phillipe's.  
  
" What…?" his eyes flitted from one pair of eyes to another.  
  
" How are you feeling?" Phillipe asked, his voice full of concern but his eyes betraying his true thoughts. The Man swallowed nervously, unsure of what was happening.  
  
" Er…fine…th-thank you…I'm feeling much better…"  
  
" Oh that's good!" said Phillipe, his voice dripping in sarcasm. The Man frowned in confusion and he could feel small beads of nervous sweat forming on his brow.  
  
" Aren't you going to ask me how I am?" asked Phillipe, one eyebrow raised. Rosie glanced at Lucy who shrugged, no one knew what Phillipe was going to do but they doubted that it would end without an argument of some kind.  
  
" Er…sure…how…how are you?" croaked The Man, his voice breaking as his nerves grew. No one had to tell him what Phillipe's profession was. He had met too many cops in his time to not be able to recognise one but none of them had made him feel this nervous before.  
  
" Oh I'm fine…" smiled Phillipe, a dangerous smile that even made the friends swallow nervously. " Of course…I can't say the same for Jo sadly…can I?" The Man looked down at the floor and sighed.  
  
" I'm sorry…" He looked up, his eyes pleading with Phillipe's. " I truly am…I never meant to hurt her…honest I didn't…I was just…scared…"  
  
" Oh well if you're sorry that makes it all ok doesn't it!?!" Phillipe said in a voice that seemed too calm to everyone else. Before they could do anything Phillipe was stood in front of The Man, inches away from him. The Man looked up into Phillipe's face, the beads of sweat growing and starting to run down his face. Suddenly Phillipe reached out, grabbed hold of The Man's arms just below the shoulders and lifted him from the ground as if he weighed no more than Brat or Poor Baby. The Man struggled initially and then fear made him freeze. This giant of a policeman, who looked about fifty, had managed to pick him up like a leaf in the breeze, this was not the sort of man to pick a fight with.  
  
" Hey…" was all The Man could manage to say.  
  
" Phillipe put him down…" Rosie said, fearing a fight would ensue. Phillipe was strong but who knew what dirty tricks this murderer knew.  
  
" Please…Phillipe…put me down…I'm sorry. Truly I am!" pleaded The Man.  
  
" What did you call me?" Phillipe's face had grown frighteningly pale, his pale eyes almost ablaze with rage.  
  
" I…well…" stammered The Man.  
  
" How dare you address me with such familiarity! A criminal like you! My name…is Inspector Javert!" spat Phillipe. The friends gasped. For the first time since they had met him they were seeing the real Inspector Javert. Not once in the entire time they had known him had they called him that, he had always been Phillipe. This was the character that had pursued Valjean for years. This was the policeman that was ruthless in the name of justice. " Do not forget my name!" snarled Phillipe.  
  
" Phillipe!" a voice rang out through the barn. They all turned in shock to see Jo stood, a look of confusion on her face. " What are you doing?!" Phillipe's face changed in an instant, the rage vanished from his eyes to be replaced by guilt. He let go of The Man, who fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
  
" Jo…I….I…" started Phillipe, tears starting to form in his pale green eyes. " Phillipe…you mustn't…I mean…you can't do that!" Jo frowned slightly.  
  
" I'm sorry Jo…" he gasped before turning and running out of the barn doors.  
  
" Phillipe!" Jo dashed to the open door and called after him. "Phillipe come back! You don't understand!" Guillaume appeared at her side and took her hand. " Please Phillipe!!"  
  
" He'll come back…he'll be fine!" he said gently, his dark eyes trying to penetrate the darkness outside.  
  
" But he doesn't know…he think's I'm trying to protect him…" she said glancing in the direction of The Man, " He doesn't know that our only way out is…" Jo could feel tears pricking the backs of her eyes and she rubbed them away.  
  
" We've got plenty of time before that happens…" Guillaume soothed.  
  
" I know…" sighed Jo. " I just worry about him…you know?" She looked up at him and he smiled.  
  
" I know!" she hugged him tightly, burying her face against him for a second before heading back into the barn where the others were stood looking less than calm.  
  
" Where's Phillipe?" Rosie asked, eyes open wide.  
  
" Is he ok?" Marius looked concerned. Even though he'd been told the story of Les Misérables and had discovered that Phillipe had come to the barricades in order to try and ruin their rebellion, Phillipe had become one of his closest friends.  
  
" How come you can call him Phillipe and I can't?" groaned The Man trying to sit up.  
  
" Because none of us have tried to kill anybody recently!" snapped Lucy, drawing a gasp from the others. She rolled her eyes, " Well we haven't! I mean, I know Guillaume and Martin had a little incident…or two…earlier but they were only scraps!"  
  
" I think he just want some time to himself…" sighed Guillaume.  
  
" Looks to me like he needs it!" scoffed The Man. " That bloke's a loony!" Before anyone could stop her, Jo was stood over The Man with a look of pure anger on her face.  
  
" Er…Jo…" Mark said gently, " Don't do anything stupid!"  
  
" Listen to me!" Jo said firmly in the tone of someone who would much rather be hitting someone than talking to them. " Phillipe is a very dear friend…to all of us…and we don't take kindly to people insulting our friends. And going on your behaviour this evening…what do you think our impression of you is…eh?" Jo looked at him, one eyebrow raised. " You've hardly come across as Mr Sanity have you?!" She reached up to her neck subconsciously and touched the swelling bruises lightly. The Man frowned and sighed.  
  
" I am sorry about that…" he said looking up into Jo's eyes. " I really didn't mean for it to get that far."  
  
" Yeah well it did!" Bertrande chipped in aggressively, drawing some more gasps from the group. Jo turned to wink at Bertrande and impressed smile on her face.  
  
" Anyway…what's done is done!" Jo shrugged and squatted down beside The Man and whispered in his ear. " But if you try to hurt me…or my friends…in any way…believe me when I say…I. Will. Kill. You." Jo spoke quietly so the others couldn't hear. She pulled her face away from his and saw his mouth was open in shock. " We understand each other then?" she asked and he nodded. " Good!" she smiled. She stood up and offered her hand to help him up. He took it cautiously and Jo pulled him to his feet easily. He looked a little taken aback and swallowed.  
  
" T-t-thank you…" he said. Jo grinned.  
  
" No problem. Now…" she said turning to the others. " Who wants to know how we're getting out of here?" The faces of the others lit up with smiles as hope entered their eyes.  
  
" Well go on then…!" smiled Martin.  
  
" Please…" begged Lucy.  
  
" I'm not so sure you'll be smiling when I've told you…" Jo grimaced.  
  
" Why…?" laughed Mark. " It's not like you can predict where the next Gyratory's gonna appear…" he caught Jo's eye. " Can you? Oh God! You've discovered that too! Great! Fantastic! This is just what I needed to hear…" he rambled, his voice heavily sarcastic, and Jo smiled to herself.  
  
" No!" she shrugged. "I can't predict where the next Gyratory will appear…"  
  
" So we're not going through another one…?" Marius asked.  
  
" Well…I didn't say that…" Jo said quietly. Groans came from every corner of the barn as they thought about having to make another less than graceful journey through one of the swirling mists. " I think…and this is only an idea…that there will be a Gyratory near here and that…I think…is our best plan…" The others nodded in agreement. " I suppose…" grumbled Jenny who wasn't exactly fond of this form of transport.  
  
" So where is it going to appear then?" sighed Rosie.  
  
" I'm not sure but I think it'll be near here…" Jo said thoughtfully.  
  
" Can I just ask where this latest idea has come from…?" Mark frowned.  
  
" Well…let's say I think it's part of the plot of Whistle!" Jo said cryptically.  
  
" The plot of what?!?" Makr shrieked.  
  
" Rosie…would you mind…?" Jo gestured to Mark. Rosie grinned and walked over to Mark and quickly explained the ending of the show, having realised herself what Jo was thinking.  
  
" Aaaah! I get it!" Mark smiled after the explanation was over.  
  
" But we're not going anywhere without Phillipe!" Jo said firmly and the others smiled in agreement.  
  
" Or me…" a voice added, the friends turned to see The Man's face covered in determination. " I'm as desperate to get out of here as you are…and I'm coming with you!"  
  
" B-b-but…" Jo stammered, this wasn't exactly what she had planned. 


	12. Students in LM land - PART TWENTY-SIX

" But we're not going anywhere without Phillipe!" Jo said firmly and the others smiled in agreement.  
  
" Or me…" a voice added, the friends turned to see The Man's face covered in determination. " I'm as desperate to get out of here as you are…and I'm coming with you!"  
  
" B-b-but…" Jo stammered, this wasn't exactly what she had planned.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Wherever this Gyratory place is…sounds better than here!" The Man said firmly.  
  
" It's not a place…" grumbled Marius. Jo frowned as she tried to think of a way out of the problem she had managed to create.  
  
" Well…it's rather a long way and you're not well…" she started, looking at the others for help.  
  
" Yeah…" added Rosie. " Maybe you should rest here for a little longer…"  
  
" Just until you can walk properly…" smiled Jenny, trying to sound helpful.  
  
" You must be joking…" laughed The Man. " Sit around in this barn all day with those annoying kids running round me all day…"  
  
" They're not annoying…they're just children!" Guillaume found himself saying under his breath.  
  
" What about Swallow…?" Jo said knowingly. " I'm sure she'd look after you!" she smiled. The Man thought for a moment, they watched as a look of compassion seemed to enter his face. Only to see it dashed away again.  
  
" She doesn't realise what I am…" he frowned and looked away. " As soon as they realise I'm not Jesus…I'm history!" he sighed.  
  
" Well look…you're going to have to wait here because we can't carry you…" Martin's voice held a bold quality the others hadn't heard before. " So you'd better get used to the idea!" The Man opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything the sound of a motorbike tore through the night air.  
  
" Amos…" muttered Jenny.  
  
" I was wondering when he'd show up!" Jo said rolling her eyes as she wandered over to the barn doors. " He's looking for Swallow no doubt…hopefully he'll come in, ask about her and go…"  
  
" Er…I hate to point out a problem Jo…but…" Mark said gently.  
  
" What?"  
  
" What do we do with him?!" He gestured to The Man who looked confused.  
  
" Oh dear…" Jo sighed, " Well he can't stay there…Amos'll see him and that'll be it!"  
  
"Let's hide him!" Rosie offered hopefully.  
  
" I suppose we could cover him in straw or something…" Jenny thought.  
  
" I don't believe I'm hearing this!" Jo groaned as she watched Amos start to dismount his bike. " We need to stall him…keep him outside…" Jo muttered.  
  
" And how are we going to do that? Fireworks?! You going to do some magic?!" scoffed Rosie.  
  
" I don't know…!" snapped Jo trying to think.  
  
" He's coming over…" Guillaume said glancing out of the barn doors.  
  
" Jenny! You go out and distract him…keep him busy while we try and hide him!" Jo said her eyes wide.  
  
" Why me? Why can't Rosie go…?" pouted Jenny.  
  
" We don't have time to argue about this…" Jo frowned, pulling Jenny firmly towards the doors. " You're friendly…just keep him talking!"  
  
" But Jo…!" started Jenny as Jo pushed her out of the doors and into the barnyard, shutting the door firmly behind her. " Now then…" Jo said, turning to face The Man. " I'm sorry but you can't stay there!" she smiled as Mark, Martin, Marius and Guillaume advanced towards The rather nervous looking Man.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Hello?" Amos called out. " Swallow? Is that you?"  
  
" Er no…" Jenny said quietly. " It's me…Jenny…we met earlier." She peered into the darkness trying to see where he was.  
  
" Oh I remember!" a cheerful voice came through the dark. " Why you up so late?"  
  
" Oh…couldn't sleep…" Jenny started to head towards the sound of his voice. " Jo's snoring was keeping me awake!" she said with a smile on her face as she heard Jo's voice say something that didn't sound too complimentary from inside the barn.  
  
" Where…where are you…?" Amos asked, standing next to his bike.  
  
" Over here…" Jenny said trying to figure out where 'here' was. She continued to follow his voice. " Keep talking! I think I'm near you!"  
  
" I know what I can do…" grinned Amos as he leaned over and turned on the headlight of his bike. The beam of light illuminated the barn yard. Jenny blinked at the brightness and looked around to see where he was. She was stood only a few feet away from him.  
  
" See…" she smiled. " I nearly found you…"  
  
" Nearly…" he smiled shyly as his eyes met hers. Jenny felt her cheeks growing pink and coughed nervously.  
  
" So…what are you doing out so late…?" she smiled. She walked round to the other side of his motorbike, trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
" Oh I couldn't sleep either…so I came to find…"  
  
" Swallow?" Jenny finished quietly.  
  
" Well…" Amos shifted from one foot to the other, " Not exactly…" Jenny glanced up and met his eyes once more.  
  
" So who were you looking for…" she said breathlessly.  
  
" I…I was…" started Amos. A crashing sound came from the barn, shattering the peace of the night.  
  
" What was that?!" Amos looked startled.  
  
" Oh…that…well…that'll be Jo…" Jenny said quickly. Amos frowned.  
  
" I thought you said Jo was asleep…snoring…?"  
  
" I did? I mean…she is…I mean…" panicked Jenny, " She sometimes sleep walks…" she smiled weakly as they heard Jo's voice carrying on the breeze saying something that sounded like an exclamation of pain. " And talks…she sleep walks and talks…" she added, less than confidently.  
  
" Oh right…" Amos nodded looking less then convinced. " Doesn't she wake up the others…?"  
  
" Oh no they sleep like logs!" she said quickly. A cold breeze passed over them and Jenny shuddered in the cool air.  
  
" You're cold!" Amos said with a worried tone. " Well…seeing as how they sleep like logs…why don't we go inside the barn and talk…it's bound to be warmer in there…" he smiled heading towards the barn.  
  
" No!" Jenny exclaimed. " I mean…it's nicer out here…" she smiled as he walked back over. " The stars and the breeze…" she slapped at her upper arm. " The mosquitoes!" she grinned. Amos smiled back and laughed gently.  
  
" I see what you mean…" he said looking into Jenny's eyes. " You are pretty beautiful…I mean it is…out here…" he stammered. Jenny blushed.  
  
" Th-thankyou…" she smiled, leaning on his bike.  
  
" So…what were we saying…?" Amos asked quietly, leaning on the bike. His head getting closer to Jenny's.  
  
" I'm not sure…" she said huskily as his head drew to within a few inches of hers. " I can't remember what I was going to say…"  
  
" I can…" whispered Amos as he leant over and kissed her gently on the lips. Jenny sighed and felt herself kissing him back.  
  
" That's sounds familiar!" she sighed as they embraced each other, his motorbike between them.  
  
Back in the barn the group were laid in the hay trying to get their breath back. Having had a few minor complications to the hiding of The Man plan; namely Marius tripping over Mark's foot and causing Martin, Guillaume and The Man whom they were carrying to crash into one of the walls, knock over Rosie and Lucy and then land on Jo resulting in her exclamation of pain, he was finally secreted behind some of the larger hay bales at the back of the barn. Jo stood up and wandered over to the doors.  
  
" Let's see how Jenny's getting on…" she said quietly, she glanced out of the barn doors and smiled gently as she saw Amos and Jenny's gentle embrace.  
  
" What's happening?" whispered Rosie.  
  
" Well I think it's safe to say she's got his attention!" smiled Jo returning to the group. " Not exactly how'd I thought she would…" she rolled her eyes. " But I doubt he'll be coming in here anytime soon!" The others looked at each other and crawled over to the doors and peered out. They headed back over to Jo with smiles on their faces.  
  
" Isn't it sweet…" sighed Rosie as she sat down with Marius, her hand holding his tightly within hers.  
  
" I guess that means we'll have another member to the travelling party…" Mark smiled gently as Bertrande rested her head upon his shoulder.  
  
" So we're now a group of eleven!" grinned Martin as he and Lucy sat down together.  
  
" Yeah…" sighed Jo trying to smile as she glanced over her shoulder towards the barn doors. " Eleven…" Jo could feel the nervous feeling in her stomach growing. There was still no sign of Phillipe and when she had looked outside she had seen the beginning of dawn on the horizon. It would soon be dawn and that would mean it was nearly time to leave. Jo turned to them and smiled weakly as they chatted amongst themselves about various things. " Come on Phillipe…" she said silently under her breath. " Where are you??" 


	13. Students in LM land - PART TWENTY-SEVEN

It would soon be dawn and that would mean it was nearly time to leave. Jo turned to them and smiled weakly as they chatted amongst themselves about various things. " Come on Phillipe…" she said silently under her breath. " Where are you??"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Jenny and Amos entered the barn and Amos gasped as he caught sight of The Man, now sleeping behind the hay bales. Jenny quickly explained who he was and who everyone else was. " So…you're really not from around here are you?" he laughed as Jo and the others told him of their journey so far.  
  
" And it's almost time we carried on…" sighed Jo.  
  
" Would you…?" Jenny started shyly. " I mean…I'd love… I mean like it…if you…"  
  
" I would love to come with you…" he smiled broadly. " The mode of transport doesn't sound too great but I you don't know how long I've been waiting to get out of here!" he smiled gently at Jenny. " And I'm glad I'm going to go with you!" Jenny blushed and squeezed his hand. Suddenly the friends could hear someone approaching the barn. They turned and watched the door nervously. The barn doors slowly opened to reveal Phillipe, his long hair slightly ruffled and his appearance less then his usual pristine standard. He looked around and then his eyes met Jo's.  
  
" Phillipe! I was so worried…don't you scare me like that again!" Jo said firmly. Phillipe walked over to her purposefully, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. She glanced up into his eyes and frowned. " Phillipe…what's wrong? Why…why are you looking at me like that…?" Jo glanced at the others and then back at Phillipe.  
  
" Jo…I…" started Phillipe; " There's something I want to tell you…" he looked deeply into her eyes. She smiled gently.  
  
" Well…tell me…" she shrugged, trying to ignore the nervous feeling that was growing in her stomach.  
  
" I don't know if I can…" he said, looking away for a second.  
  
" Just say it!" Jo smiled. " That's what I do!"  
  
" Well…it's just that…" Phillipe started and looked back into her eyes. His pale green eyes looking into hers.  
  
" Yes…" Jo raised an eyebrow. Phillipe swallowed nervously, glanced quickly at Guillaume (who was more than a little confused) and then reached forwards and took hold of Jo's shoulders. " Phillipe…what on earth…?" she started to say but Phillipe quickly lowered his head towards hers and kissed her on the mouth. Rosie glanced at Lucy who shrugged. This was something none of them was expecting to see. Mark glanced at Guillaume whose shocked face was growing darker and darker. Jo tried to push Phillipe away, eventually succeeding. Phillipe looked down into her face, his eyes bright.  
  
" Jo I love you…" he said quietly. " I've always loved you. I didn't realise just how much until Artigat and then…earlier when The Man…oh Jo…it's not too late is it…please…" he pleaded, holding her hands tightly in his.  
  
" Phillipe…you can't…I mean…" started Jo but before she could say anything else Guillaume had shoved Phillipe away from her.  
  
" What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Guillaume snarled, standing protectively in front of Jo almost as if he expected Phillipe to throw himself at her.  
  
" Stay of out this Guillaume…" Phillipe said firmly, his eyes still on Jo.  
  
" I asked you a question!" snapped Guillaume shoving Phillipe aside, forcing him to look at him. " What were you doing?!"  
  
" Guillaume please…" Jo asked quietly trying to intervene.  
  
" You know how much I care for her…" Guillaume shouted, his eyes alive with rage.  
  
" How can you care for her when it's your fault she nearly died!" Phillipe announced and a gasp ran around the group.  
  
" She knows I only did that…" Guillaume looked to the floor, "…I only told them about her because I loved her. I didn't want to lose her!" shouted Guillaume.  
  
" And what about her? Did you think about how she felt?" returned Phillipe. " You acted without even thinking about how she felt…"  
  
" I could see she didn't love you! That was obvious…" scoffed Guillaume. " You're just upset because she's chosen me!" Guillaume said triumphantly.  
  
" I think we should leave this…" Lucy said quietly, watching as Jo covered her face with her hands.  
  
" Stop it!" Jo cried out, her voice full of agony.  
  
" But Jo…!" Guillaume and Phillipe started simultaneously.  
  
" No! I don't want to hear it! Right now I doubt whether either of you care about me…at all…!" she snapped. " All you seem to care about is trying to beat the other one!" She raised her tearful eyes to them both. " Well I've got the solution for you…" she said quietly, " You both lose!" she shouted, a tear falling down her cheek. Jo turned and bolted out of the barn doors, across the yard and out into the field. Tears starting to run down her face, she felt so angry and confused. She could hear the others calling after her but she ran faster across the fields. It wasn't long before she spotted something on the horizon. A green glow seemed to be shining in the gloom of the dawn. She headed towards it and found herself stood at the base of a huge green gyratory. It's rich emerald coloured mist swirling gently in front of her. She glanced back over her shoulder, she could just she the barn in the distance. She shrugged and stepped nearer to the Gyratory.  
  
" They'll know where I've gone…" she muttered, " I need some time to think by myself anyway!" she glanced back one last time before stepping into the green mist.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Now look what you've done!" Phillipe said accusingly.  
  
" Me?!" Guillaume raised his eyebrows in innocence. " You're the one that upset her!"  
  
" No! You both did!" said Jenny firmly. Amos stood by her side more than a little confused by what he'd just seen.  
  
" Now we've got to go after her and hope she doesn't get lost!" Mark sighed, looking at them with pure disappointment in his eyes.  
  
" What about Swallow…?" Amos asked quietly.  
  
" Shouldn't we say goodbye or thank you or something…?" Martin shrugged.  
  
" Come on…" Lucy headed towards the doors. " We have to get going now…she's probably heading for the Gyratory and if she goes through without us and the Gyratory vanishes…"  
  
" Let's go!" Rosie looked angrily at Phillipe and Guillaume as she and Marius headed out of the doors. Guillaume and Phillipe glanced at each other, sending each other silent threats with their eyes, before following the others out of the barn. 


	14. Students in LM land - PART TWENTY-EIGHT

" Come on…" Lucy headed towards the doors. " We have to get going now…she's probably heading for the Gyratory and if she goes through without us and the Gyratory vanishes…"  
  
" Let's go!" Rosie looked angrily at Phillipe and Guillaume as she and Marius headed out of the doors. Guillaume and Phillipe glanced at each other, sending each other silent threats with their eyes, before following the others out of the barn.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Jo groaned as she hit the floor with a thump. She rubbed her back as she stood and looked around. " Where the…?" she thought as she turned around, looking for some clue as to her location. The sky was dark and all Jo could see were trees and bushes all around her. " Well I think it's safe to say I ain't landed in 'The Land of the Little Mermaid'!" she laughed. Suddenly, noise in the trees behind her made her jump and dive into a nearby bush. She crouched in the darkness, holding her breath as the noises drew nearer. The sound of voice filled the air and Jo froze as a group of men broke through the trees in front of her. They were all dressed in some kind of uniform, like guards. They looked familiar to Jo but she couldn't place them. Her mind was on things other than musical costumes.  
  
" You found anything?" one man asked another.  
  
" No…not this time…" he muttered, kicking the ground angrily.  
  
" Well…they can't be far…" the first guard said, his beady eyes scanning the trees and bushes around him. Jo held her breath as his gaze passed over her hiding place.  
  
" We'll find them eventually…there are only so many places a group that large can hide!" said a third, pounding a meaty fist against his other palm.  
  
Jo heard the snapping of a twig behind her and her breath caught in her throat. She could almost feel the colour draining from her face as she swallowed and turned around. She came face to face with a sword, being held by a well-built guard.  
  
" I think you should come and have a word with my friends and I…" he said, Jo stood slowly watching as his eyes looked her up and down, checking for weapons she assumed. He indicated with the blade for her to walk around the bush and into the clearing. She swallowed and complied. She entered the clearing and noticed for the first time what she was wearing. Her jeans had gone to be replaces by what looked like military style, combat trousers. She was also wearing what looked like a sleeveless t-shirt, again in military colouring.  
  
" Well at least it's not another dress…" she thought silently. " Thank heaven for small miracles!"  
  
" And what have we here?" The first guard walked over to her and looked into her eyes. " Well…?"  
  
" Er…" Jo stammered as she assessed the situation. Four guards, all heavily armed versus her. This was not the situation she had hoped to find herself in. " Well…" she started, " I'm…a little lost…actually…"  
  
" Oh are you?!" the second said, his voice dripping in false concern. Jo felt her eyes narrowing.  
  
" How can we help this poor girl find her friends…?" the third guard said, as he looked her up and down.  
  
" Who said…who said I had lost my friends…" Jo started, a frown growing on her face.  
  
" Oh…we know who you are…" the fourth guard smiled an evil smile.  
  
" Y-y-you do…?" stammered Jo, the nervous feeling in her stomach building and building. Where were the others?  
  
" Oh yes…" the first guard grinned, his beady eyes looking into Jo's. " We know all about you and your revolutionary friends…" he scoffed. Jo was confused but she thought it best to stay quiet and find out as much as she could.  
  
" Trying to overthrow our control…" snapped the fourth guard, making her jump.  
  
" But Rome can deal easily with a pathetic group like yours…" laughed the second guard. Rome?! Jo thought. Where on earth had she landed now?  
  
" No matter…" the first guard continued, " You can tell your tale at the jail…just like the others…" he made a grab for her arm but she dodged. The fourth guard tried to grab her from behind but this was a circumstance that she had been in one to many times before. She ducked and elbowed him in the kidneys. Hearing him groan she reached behind her grabbed his arm and flung him over her back. Grinning she picked up his sword from where he had dropped it.  
  
" One down…" she grinned breathlessly. " Now…" she said her eyes glowing with excitement as she twirled the blade in her hands. " Who's next…?!" The other guards looked at each other nervously and after a moment's thought, grabbed their friend from on the floor and disappeared into the trees. Jo laughed out loud as she stabbed the sword into the ground. " Not bad for a beginner!" she grinned, turning to walk away. But she didn't see the tree root that was right in front of her feet and she stumbled over it. " Oh sh…!" she gasped as she fell. But she didn't finish. Her head struck a rock on the floor of the clearing and she sighed as the world faded to black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jo could feel someone turning her over and she groaned. Trying to open her eyes and see who it was, " P-p-please…don't hurt me…" she stammered weakly.  
  
" Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you…" a man's voice came through the blur. Jo tried to focus on who it was and a pair of eyes came into her sight. She could see that they were dark brown they looked into hers. They looked somehow familiar… " G-G-Guillaume…?" she started but before she could continue, or the man could ask her who Guillaume was, she blacked out once more.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Where is she…?!" Guillaume demanded as they reached the Gyratory, it's emerald mist swirling invitingly. They looked around; there was no sign of Jo, anywhere.  
  
" She must have gone through already…" Rosie said as she stepped up closer to the Gyratory, Marius close behind her.  
  
" Well…" shrugged Mark as he and Bertrande joined Marius and Rosie in front of the green mist. " What are we waiting for…?" The others joined the, Jenny holding the hand of a very pale Amos. She glanced at him and smiled, squeezing his hand gently.  
  
" You'll be fine…I'll look after you!" he tried to smile and then swallowed nervously. Guillaume and Phillipe stood back, glaring at each other. Lucy turned to them and frowned.  
  
" Come on you two!" she shouted. " God knows where this one leads and what kind of trouble Jo's got herself into now without us there!" She tried to sound jovial but the others knew that with Jo this was a very real possibility. " Now it's because of both of you that she's not here so you both need to come and help us find her and apologise…!" She frowned even more. " …Now!" she barked and was glad to see both of them look a little guilty. It was true. If they hadn't been arguing, Jo wouldn't have run off without them.  
  
" Fine!" grumbled Guillaume standing next to Rosie.  
  
" Fine!" muttered Phillipe standing at the other end of the group next to Jenny.  
  
" Finally…!" Rosie sighed. " Are we ready now? OK everybody…Hold on…!" she said as everyone took a deep breath and stepped into the Gyratory. The swirling mist pulled at their clothes and hair as they fought their way along the tunnel. They could just about make out the shapes of trees at the other end but other then that; it was hard to see anything.  
  
" Keep going…!" Mark yelled against the wind. " I think we're nearly…!" he started but didn't finish as the Gyratory tunnel came to its usual abrupt end and dropped the travellers in a heap. "…there!" groaned Mark as he tried to lift Amos off his legs where he had landed. The friends untangled themselves and looked around. It as night, there were trees surrounding them and all was quiet.  
  
" Is everyone ok?" Lucy asked, as she brushed leaves off of Martin's back.  
  
" I think so…" Rosie was trying to untangle a twig from her long hair and was having difficulties. Marius stepped over to help.  
  
" Any sign of Jo…?" he muttered as he pulled the twig gently from Rosie's long dark hair.  
  
" No…" sighed Jenny, " …lots of trees though…" she smiled as Amos looked around them, his eyes wide open. " Are you ok…?" she asked him gently.  
  
" Uh-uh huh…" he nodded, swallowing as he tried to speak. " J-just a little…shocked I guess…"  
  
" Jo…?!" Guillaume called out as he started to pace around the glade they had landed in. " Jo! Can you hear me…?!" he said, panic rising in his voice. The others started to look, calling out her name as they searched in the bushes for her.  
  
" Maybe…maybe she's hiding…" Bertrande suggested, trying to sound positive.  
  
" Then again…" Phillipe said darkly, his eyes fixed on the ground by his feet. "…maybe not…" The others rushed to his side and looked down. The grass was rucked and covered in scuffmarks. " There's been a fight here…" he muttered as he looked around. There, on a flat rock, something glistened in the moonlight. Phillipe knelt down and touched the rock, bringing his hand up to his face he looked at what was on his fingers. He didn't have to look very closely, nor did the others, to see that it was blood.  
  
" Oh my god…" muttered Jenny.  
  
" We don't know that it's Jo's…" Mark started, his eyes searching the bushes for his friend.  
  
" Jo!?!" Guillaume yelled into the night, his voice almost screaming. " JO!!"  
  
" This is your fault…" Phillipe muttered, rising to his feet once more.  
  
" My fault?!" snapped Guillaume, his eyes bright with tears. " It's your fault for running out in the first place…then coming back…doing and saying what you did…!" he spat as he marched up to Phillipe.  
  
" And you helped the matter didn't you…" scoffed Phillipe, his own brow covered with lines of worry. " Talking about her as if she was an object. As if she wasn't even there!"  
  
" ENOUGH!" screamed Rosie, dropping to her knees in the middle of the clearing. The others turned to her in shock; their mouths open wide.  
  
" R-R-Rosie…?" started Lucy.  
  
" That's enough…" Rosie's voice was shaky as she looked up at them. Tears standing in her brown eyes. " It's because of your fighting that Jo's not here and possibly…" she couldn't say it.  
  
" But…" started Phillipe.  
  
" But nothing!" snapped Rosie, standing and walking over to Guillaume and Phillipe. " You're both to blame! And if anything…anything has happened to her…I will never…ever…forgive either of you!" she said, her dark eyes unblinking. " Now…if you've quite finished…I think we should try and find her…" she turned away and headed off towards a break in the trees. Rubbing away the tears in her eyes. " We've wasted too much time already…" The others, all of whom were silent, quickly followed Rosie. Guillaume and Phillipe walked in silence, each of their faces dark with despair and anger. Now was not the time to fight. All they cared about now was finding Jo. As the group headed through the trees a thought entered their minds, although no one dared break the silence. Where were they?  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Two dark eyes watched as the girl tossed and turned in her deep sleep. Every so often a name or a word would escape her lips but they meant nothing to him. He frowned as she seemed to calm and lay still. He laid his hand on her forehead and yanked it away as he noticed her eyes flickering open.  
  
" Wh-wh-where am I?" she said trying to focus.  
  
" You're safe…" he smiled as her green eyes met his. " I found you in the woods, you'd hurt yourself...hit your head I think…but you're safe now." She closed her eyes and frowned, obviously trying to think of something.  
  
" Wh-who are you?" she asked, her eyes slowly opening once more.  
  
" My name is Judas…" he said gently, brushing a lock of dark brown hair from her forehead.  
  
" Judas…" she repeated quietly. She tried to sit up, Judas leant over and helped. The girl smiled softly and looked around her. Confusion raging in her eyes. She looked back at Judas, her eyes searching for something and frowned once more. " Judas? Who…who…who am I?" 


End file.
